


Goldie

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, F/M, Fun, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Ridiculousness, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: It’s an anthropomorphic golden snitch — that’s really all you need to know. A Golden Snitch’s viewpoint of a quidditch match and being caught by Harry.“Hi. My name is Goldie. I'm an enchanted metallic sphere with wings, highly sought after in the wizarding game of Quidditch — better known as a Snitch. And this is the story of how I came to belong to a particular young wizard.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Goldie

Hi.

My name is Goldie. I'm an enchanted metallic sphere with wings, highly sought after in the wizarding game of Quidditch — better known as a Golden Snitch, or just snitch for short. And this is the story of how I came to belong to a particular young wizard.

Since my creation, I’d been locked in a wooden box with two very angry spheres, and one red sphere that just sat there never doing anything. Then one day, the lid of our box opened, and for the very first time I saw the sky, and grass, and people, and everything the world had to offer.

My two boxmates with anger management issues and myself were set free, as our fourth boxmate had to be picked up by the human who’d opened our wooden box. Red was apparently completely incapable of moving on his own. As the two temperamental spheres soared away to take out their rage for being locked up their whole life on unsuspecting (or perhaps suspecting, I really don’t know — I have been locked in a box my entire life, remember) students flying around on brooms, I set out to see as much of the world I’d been released into as I could. I knew I had to eventually come back to the pitch, but I also knew I wasn’t expected to do so for a while, so I knew I’d have time to explore without anyone getting upset with me.

There was a large building made of stone near the pitch, and I decided that was as good a place as any to start my exploration. So off I went, soon flittering around this magnificent structure, taking in all of its glorious beauty. And beautiful it was. Tall towers, elegantly designed parapets, great halls with expansive roofs, and more windows to look in through than a little sphere like me could ever count.

Having spent enough time there, though, I next headed down towards the lake. But when I dipped my wing against the glass-like surface, it got all wet!

No one ever told me water was wet!

But shaking my wing dry, I continued to soar over the mirror-like lake, until eventually coming to a dark and scary forest on the other side. I briefly tried flying down amongst the old, shadowy trees, but it just felt so forbidden for some reason, that I quickly flew back out and over the lake again.

Deciding I’d spent enough time exploring, and really ought to be returning to the Quidditch match before someone got too upset, I headed back in that direction. But just as I flew into the area where all the students on brooms were flying about, first one student with unruly black hair, and then a few seconds later another student, started chasing after me!

No one told me I was going to get chased!

I just wanted to watch a match of this super popular wizarding sport, and see what all the hoopla was about! But instead, I soon found myself fleeing for my life, terrified of what might happen if one of the two students barreling after me caught me.

I dodged this way and that, using my nimbleness and ability to make sharp turns to my advantage. But where I could outmaneuver them in tight spaces and sharp turns, they could make up for in straight speed, as they were flying on brooms and I only had my two elegant, but spindly wings to propel me.

The boy who started chasing after me first, the one with the wild raven hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes, was clearly the better flyer of the two, and was quickly bearing down on me. I tried suddenly diving and switching directions again, but with uncanny skill he dove right after me, paying no heed to the fact I was rushing towards the ground and could pull away much quicker than he could.

But just as I got within two feet of the ground and suddenly shot back up into the sky again, not envying the crash the boy behind me was about to suffer, I found a hand closing around me. Apparently the boy had anticipated my move, and had pulled out of his dive to have his outstretched hand waiting to close around me when I tried shooting back up into the sky and freedom.

For several seconds I thought it was going to be the end of me, that he would crush me into golden dust with his hand that could completely wrap around me, but that moment never came. He just held me firmly but not uncomfortably tightly, his fingers wrapped securely around me preventing any chance of escape but not so constrictively that I wasn’t able to pull my wings back against my body.

I felt him raise the hand I was in to the sky, as if in some human signal of triumph, and then I heard an overly loud voice from far away shout, “Harry has caught the snitch!”

So the boy who’d caught me was apparently named Harry. And Harry didn’t seem interested in crushing me or eating me, at least at the moment, so I allowed myself to relax until something changed.

There was a lot of commotion around me for several minutes, and for once I was actually thankful I was hidden in this boy’s protective hand. After all, I am but a very small sphere, with no defensive mechanisms other than very nimble flight, easily crushed in large mobs.

Eventually the commotion quieted down, and I felt the boy walking purposely in some direction, taking me I knew not where. But I hoped it was up towards the castle, as while I’d seen it from the outside, I hadn’t had the chance to get in it and explore the inside. And while escape to be able to explore didn’t seem likely, a snitch could always dream.

Eventually the boy came to a stop, saying, “Dilligrout,” whatever that meant, before starting to move again. But he only moved for a few seconds, during which the hand I was enclosed in gently but firmly rested against something, as if helping give something, or perhaps someone, a slight boost while climbing over or through something.

Harry walked a handful of steps this time, before sitting down in what I hoped was one of the really comfortable looking couches I’d spotted though a window while flying around the castle. It seemed like my hope was likely fulfilled, as a second later I felt a slight jostle as if the object Harry was sitting on had sunk a little lower, like someone had sat down on the couch next to him.

The next moment, Harry’s hand moved in the direction the jostle had come from, and Harry said, “Here you go Hermione — for you, the best girlfriend in the world."

Then to my great astonishment, Harry opened the hand he had me trapped in. For a split second I started to open my wings to try to escape, before spotting the girl apparently named Hermione that Harry was giving me as some kind of present to. She had chocolate brown eyes, a bushy mane of brown hair that looked as untamable as Harry’s, though in a different kind of way being so much longer, and a look of such adoration that even though it was doubtlessly meant for Harry and not me even though she was looking down at where I lay in Harry’s hand, I couldn’t help but feel some of it myself.

She reached out with gentle fingers and lightly picked me up, her look of adoration changing to one of curiosity and inquisitiveness. She looked me all over, running a finger lightly over some of the engravings on my body, tickling me slightly (though doubtless that was not her intention, as I’m sure she, like almost all witches and wizards, had no clue that snitches are rather of the ticklish sort).

Feeling safe despite having been chased after, captured, held captive, and handed over as a present or offering, I slowly unfolded my wings to allow her to look at those as well, figuring she would probably like to see them. At that she practically cooed at me, running feather-light brushes of her fingertips over my delicate wings, before cooing to Harry, “It’s so beautiful! Thank you!”

The compliment made me so happy my wings quivered to life. At this, instead of closing her hand around me to make sure I didn’t try to escape, she set me gently down in the palm of the hand she wasn’t holding me with, allowing me to hover millimeters over the palm of her hand.

I had my chance then to escape, to fly away and possibly be free — though I knew from earlier that Harry had exceptionally quick reflexes and could likely catch me before I could get out of reach — but I didn’t. She, and he, trusted me not to fly away from them. And what kind of Golden Snitch would I be not to return that trust they gave me by trusting them that they meant me no harm.

Plus, at that very moment Harry said, “It should fly around for you, and you can just catch it when you’re ready to go."

“Thank you so much,” said Hermione again softly, before leaning over me to place a soft kiss on Harry’s lips, setting my own heart, and wings, aflutter again, after having just calmed down enough from Hermione’s earlier compliment about me for them to have stopped moving and for me to rest gently in her hand.

And so that’s the story of how I came to belong to the young wizard named Harry Potter and his smart, beautiful (and very bushy-haired) girlfriend, Hermione Granger.


End file.
